Waves Exchanging Foam
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Kompetisi paduan suara dimulai tiga minggu lagi, dan Coach Sasuke meninggalkan mereka. Seluruh anggota paduan suara panik. Selama satu jam terakhir chat di grup sudah mencapai 999 , banyak yang menerka-nerka mereka ditelantarkan oleh pelatihnya.


**Waves Exchanging Foam**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

 _Coach_ menunjuk barisan _tenor_ , sudah delapan kali dalam sehari. Lima orang di barisan langsung berkeringat dingin, mereka saling memandang. Lee memandang Chouji yang sedang memandang Kiba, Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto, Naruto memandang Shino. Lalu semua _tenor_ memandang Shino.

 _Coach_ Sasuke memukulkan baton logamnya di atas meja partitur dengan keras. Seluruh ruangan terhentak kaget diiringi sayup teriakan dengan nada rendah. Lagu terhenti, piano pengiring berhenti.

"Sekali lagi, mulai bar 54." Perintah _Coach_. Barisan paduan suara di depannya membalik beberapa halaman partitur dan menunggu aba-aba baton di tangannya naik.

Barisan _tenor_ yang menjadi tersangka kesalahan not menyiapkan kembali suara dan diafragmanya. Dua ketukan sebelum mulai, tiba-tiba suara tinggi milik laki-laki menyanyikan bar 54 memecah konsentrasi seluruh barisan paduan suara. Para perempuan di depan menoleh ke belakang mencari sumber suara. Studio latihan kembali hening.

 _Coach_ Sasuke bergeming, tak lama kemudian baton di tangannya diletakkan di meja. Ia menutup _holder_ berisi partitur That Little Bird That Sings. Mereka tahu pelatihnya sedang marah, bukan sekedar jengkel tapi sudah benar-benar marah. Selama tujuh bulan berlatih mereka sering membuat pelatih jengkel karena nada fals atau kesalahan ketukan dan yang lainnya. Biasanya _Coach_ akan menegur secara langsung atau mengernyitkan dahinya, namun kali ini ia diam. Yang berarti ia sangat sangat marah. Seseorang dari barisan _sopran_ hendak mengacungkan tangannya untuk berargumen, namun cepat-cepat mengurungkannya ketika _Coach_ melotot padanya.

Studio hening selama lima menit. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil pun, bahkan Shikamaru tidak berani menguap padahal si tukang tidur itu sangat mengantuk.

Akhirnya Naruto dari barisan _tenor_ mengacungkan tangannya, menyudahi segala keheningan yang mencekam. Dengan suara lantang ia berkata, "kami minta maaf, _Sensei_. Kami sudah bernyanyi hampir dua jam dan belum istirahat sama sekali." Para perempuan di barisan depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan _Coach_ Sasuke menghembuskan napas yang selama ini ditahannya. Ia merasakan kedua kakinya kaku karena tidak berani bergeser ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Karena pada saat ini berkedip pun merupakan dosa besar bagi _Coach_ Sasuke.

"Oke, silahkan beristirahat." Pria _raven_ itu berdiri dengan angkuh, tidak memandang muridnya untuk kedua kali. Ia membuka pintu studio dan menghilang dari pandangan. Seluruh manusia di studio bernapas lega sambil melemaskan ototnya yang tegang. Air galon di sudut ruangan langsung diserbu oleh tenggorokan-tenggorokan kering dan panas akibat bernyanyi.

.

.

"Hey Neji, kau tahu berapa _alto_ yang dibutuhkan buat mengganti lampu bohlam?" Kiba berkata pada Neji Hyuuga, _bass_ yang sedang membolak-balik partitur dengan tangan kanannya. Meski kalimat itu jelas ditujukan Kiba pada Neji, namun suara Kiba terlalu lantang jika hanya ingin berbicara dengan Neji yang hanya dua meter di depannya.

"Satu orang dengan satu tangga?" Jawab Neji polos.

"Salah! Jawabannya, nggak ada. Mereka nggak bakal sampai setinggi itu!" Lelucon sarkas Kiba selalu berhasil membuat seluruh manusia di studio tertawa. Meskipun Ino dan teman-teman _alto_ -nya memutar mata merasa dieksploitasi.

.

Biasanya istirahat berlangsung selama tiga puluh menit untuk mengistirahatkan pita suara. Tidur siang singkat (khusus Shikamaru), dan beberapa menit untuk melakukan koordinasi masing-masing suara. Tepat pada menit ke 30, _Coach_ akan Masuk dan semua muridnya akan berbaris tanpa aba-aba dan mulai bernyanyi. Namun kali ini istirahat sudah hampir 55 menit dan _Coach_ belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Beberapa orang seperti Hinata dan Ten Ten mulai mengecek jam dinding setiap lima menit sekali. Namun bagi penggembira seperti Kiba tentu saja sedang berkelakar sambil mengganggu teman-teman perempuan. Sakura makan pudding Neji. Shikamaru tidur siang. Shino menghitung serangga.

Sembilan puluh menit _Coach_ belum tiba, seluruh anggota paduan suara mulai bosan menunggu. Studio yang semula ramai menjadi sepi, semuanya lelah menunggu sampai enggan bicara. Dua jam kemudian Temari minta izin ada kerja sambilan. Disusul Neji yaang harus datang ke rumah anak SMA yang ia tutori. Dua setengah jam kemudian isi studio hanya tinggal separuh dari keseluruhan anggota paduan suara. Pukul sembilan malam tepat, Naruto dan Kiba adalah manusia terakhir di sana. Hari itu latihan paduan suara dibubarkan secara tidak resmi.

.

Keesokan harinya _Coach_ Sasuke tidak hadir. Begitu pula dengan sehari setelahnya.

Kompetisi paduan suara dimulai tiga minggu lagi, dan _Coach_ Sasuke mereka meninggalkan mereka. Seluruh anggota paduan suara panik. Selama satu jam terakhir chat di grup sudah mencapai 999+, banyak yang menerka-nerka mereka ditelantarkan oleh pelatihnya. Ada manusia-manusia berhati malaikat yang selalu positif seperti Hinata berkata bahwa _'mungkin Sasuke Sensei sakit'_. Namun semua tahu pasti seorang Sasuke Uchiha tidak mungkin sakit. 'Iblis' tidak pernah jatuh sakit.

.

Hari Jumat setelah selesai kuliah Naruto pergi ke studio yang terletak sepuluh menit berjalan kaki dari Stasiun Shibuya. Dengan membawa _map_ _holder_ kuning miliknya yang telah berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, Naruto melangkah mantab menyusuri pertokoan sambil menggumam lagu yang baru saja ia ciptakan saat itu.

Si pirang berbelok kiri setelah minimarket _EightTwelve_ , kemudian berjalan tiga belas langkah ke arah barat sampailah ia ke tempat tujuan. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu, ia langsung di sambut oleh seseorang di meja depan dengan senyuman.

" _Konichiwa_ Anko- _san_."

"Oh hai, silahkan masuk Naruto." Wanita itu berdiri menghampiri si Pengunjung. "Iruka _Sensei_ sedang libur, kukira jadwal latihanmu adalah hari Senin dan Kamis?"

"Ah sebenarnya aku sedang latihan tambahan dengan Sasuke _Sensei_." Bohong si Pirang. Jelas sekali pertemuan terakhir mereka berakhir dengan kemarahan Pelatih Sasuke. Namun Anko yang saat itu sedang banyak pekerjaan langsung saja mempersilahkan Naruto masuk menemui Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke langsung menodongnya begitu Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Si Pirang nyengir lebar sambil menunjuk-nunjuk _map_ _holder_ berwarna kuning miliknya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk berlatih solo bersama Iruka _Sensei_. Kau dan teman-temanmu memang tidak pernah mendengarkan orang lain bicara." Cibirnya pada Naruto.

"Aku berlatih bersama Iruka _Sensei_ setiap Senin dan Kamis."

"Sekarang Jumat."

"Aku ingin... berlatih bersama Sasuke _Sensei_."

"Aku tidak ingin." Ia menunjuk pintu di belakang Naruto berdiri, "pulanglah."

Naruto cemberut. Ia berdecak dan memanyunkan bibir, berharap dengan cara itu _Coach_ Sasuke akan memberinya izin untuk berlatih bersama. Namun pelatihnya mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan piano. Lima menit, sepuluh menit, Naruto tetap berdiri seperti sedang upacara dengan badan siap. Lima belas, dua puluh, kakinya mulai kesemutan dan telinganya gatal. Tiga puluh menit beberapa detik _Coach_ Sasuke berhenti bermain piano. Si pirang salah tingkah saat iris mata berwarna hitam gelap melotot padanya, ia menunduk.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu satu kali, lalu kau pulang."

"Siap _Sensei_!" hormat Si Pirang.

Sambil berdendang ia menyambar _map_ _holder_ kuningnya dengan cepat, lalu mengampiri dan berdiri tidak jauh dari _Coach_ Sasuke yang duduk di depan piano. Lelaki _raven_ tersebut mengambil nada awal dengan piano untuk membantu Naruto, sementara si Pirang berkonsentrasi pada bagiannya. Satu, dua, tiga, udara dari dalam kerongkongan si Pirang keluar bersamaan dengan suara _tenor_ yang merdu. Ia bernyanyi dengan hati-hati, mengingat sesuai dengan partitur. Hasil kerja kerasnya selama berbulan-bulan dibimbing oleh Iruka _Sensei_. Sasuke memintanya untuk berlatih bersama professional yang memiliki jenis suara sama dengan Naruto: _tenor_. Naruto memastikan bahwa penampilannya kali ini tidak membuat Sasuke Uchiha menyesal telah menunjuknya untuk menyanyikan _part_ solo.

Bagi Naruto saat itu adalah momen yang paling bahagia, untuk pertama kali bernyanyi solo di hadapan _Coach_ yang selalu menjadi idolanya. Banyak orang yang mengidolakan Sasuke, sebagai seorang musisi dan pemusik yang memiliki talenta. Setiap tiket konsernya selalu terjual habis dalam hitungan jam. Bonus wajahnya yang tampan.

Tapi tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berubah haluan dari _fans_ menjadi _haters_ ketika mengetahui sifat Sasuke yang egois dan arogan. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata manis yang keluar pada saat ia melatih orkestranya. Banyak pemusik yang ingin bergabung, tapi juga banyak yang hengkang karena enggan dilatih oleh 'Iblis'. Mereka yang masih bertahan adalah orang-orang yang memiliki penyaring kata-kata di kedua telinganya, atau memang benar-benar tuli. Tuli dari ucapan Sasuke Uchiha yang kasar dan keras.

Saat ini pria yang disbut iblis itu berada di hadapannya, memejamkan mata mendengarkannya bernyanyi. Kakinya mengetuk-etuk sesuai hitungan. Dahinya mengernyit pada bagian nada tinggi, kemudian kembali rileks ketika Naruto berhasil melewatinya. _Part_ solo hanya berlangsung beberapa bar, tidak banyak, namun keringat yang mengucur di dahi Naruto sama seperti lari marathon 10 kilometer.

Tidak ada tepuk tangan seperti yang biasa dilakukan Iruka _Sensei_ padanya bila ia berasil menyanyikan _part_ solo tanpa kesalahan. _Apakah gagal?_

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sasuke malah memandangi muridnya mulai kepala hingga sepatu. Kemudian ia terkekeh, "kau punya selera _fashion_ yang jelek."

"Aku bertanya pendapatmu mengenai suaraku, bukan bajuku." Balasanya jengkel.

"Hn."

"Tolong, katakan dengan jujur. Saat tahu aku harus yang bernyanyi _part_ solo, aku tidak tidur seminggu."

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan mengacak helaian pirang muridnya, ia menaikkan alis walau sedikit. "Iruka _Sensei_ melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Rasa senangnya sepadan dengan seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan lotre. Naruto menutup wajahnya yang tersipu. Jika tidak ia lakukan _Coach_ Sasuke akan tahu bahwa wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku sudah mendengarkanmu, sekarang pulang."

Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang selalu menepati janjinya. Ketika ia berkata istirahat tiga puluh menit, maka ia akan kembali tiga puluh menit kurang. Iruka _Sensei_ pernah berkata bahwa sikap disiplin Sasuke bukan sesuatu yang instan, akan tetapi didapat dari gemblengan ayahnya yang keras sejak kecil. Kemanapun Sasuke selalu membawa arloji di saku bajunya untuk memastikan bahwa segala sesuatunya tepat waktu.

Dengan berat hati ia memasukkan kembali partiturnya kedalam _map_ _holder_. Naruto mengambil tas selempangnya dengan gerakan lambat, sebisa mungkin berlama-lama di ruangan itu. Karena sesungguhnya ia masih ingin berlatih satu kali (dua atau tiga empat kali) lagi untuk memantabkan _part_ solonya. _Coach_ Sasuke sudah kembali sibuk dengan partitur kosong dan pianonya. _Mungkin aku memang benar-benar mengganggunya,_ pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Si Pirang berpamitan dan membuka pintu ruangan, dalam hatinya ia berkata _belum… belum selesai. Bukan ini yang membuatku datang kemari._

Suara _Coach_ Sasuke menghentikan monolognya, "ah … Naruto," Naruto menoleh kepada pelatihnya. "Kurasa kita perlu mencobanya dengan iringan piano, lain kali."

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban, namun ketika ia memikirkan piano ia teringat sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada _part_ dirinya bernyanyi solo. Sesuatu yang lebih krusial dari menyanyikan _part_ solo tanpa kesalahan. Bahkan lebih penting daripada pujian Sasuke. Alasan utamanya datang kemari menemui _Coach_ Sasuke hari ini. Dengan seluruh keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan, Si Pirang kembali mendekati Sasuke yang sudah sibuk dengan lagu barunya. "Sensei …" lirihnya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?"

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan partiturnya, "Siapa yang meninggalkan kalian? Bukankah kau sendiri yang minta istirahat setelah dua jam bernyanyi." Intonasinya datar, tidak ada unsur kemarahan. Tapi Naruto sudah hapal bahwa itu adalah gaya _Coach_ Sasuke mengejeknya, sekalipun tidak ia merasa di ejek.

"Ternyata kau memang seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang." Ujar Si Pirang geram. _Dasar iblis bajingan tidak bertanggung jawab._ Rasa kagum kepada Sasuke Uchiha perlahan-lahan luntur melihat sikap pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Banyak orang tidak mengenalku."

Dicengkeramnya _map_ _holder_ kuning di tangannya. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan _Coach_ Sasuke memang selalu menyakitkan. Akan tetapi kali ini sumbu kemarahan Naruto sudah benar-benar tesulut. "Kau bilang tidak meninggalkan kami. Tapi kompetisi dimulai tiga minggu lagi, kau bilang kami masih fals, kau bilang terlalu cepat setengah ketukan, kau bilang Ino bukan penyanyi karena _alto_ yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadi _alto_. Dengan semua latihan militermu, kami hanya melawanmu sedikit lalu kau tinggalkan kami begitu saja?"

Melihat Si Pirang meledak, _Coach_ Sasuke ikut tersulut. "Aku memberikan kalian istirahat sesuai apa yang kau minta. Apa yang kulakukan salah?"

"Kau tidak kembali, dua hari! Temari sampai bolos kerja sambilan, memangnya adik-adik Temari bisa makan apa kalau dia tidak bekerja? Asal kau tahu kami semua mengorbankan segalanya untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini sedangkan kau selalu dengan wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi dan mulut berdurimu yang membuat kami bingung." Teriak Naruto, suaranya sampai terdengar keluar. Anko di meja depan tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu dan bertanya _'ada apa?'_ , Namun _Coach_ Sasuke menggeleng dan menyuruh Anko untuk pergi.

Sasuke berdiri dan Naruto yakin 100% bahwa pelatihnya akan menamparnya karena kurang ajar. Kemudian tugas menyanyi _part_ solonya akan diganti oleh Kiba, atau Chouji, atau Shino, atau siapapun yang jelas hari ini _Coach_ Sasuke akan mencopotnya dari anggota paduan suara secara tidak hormat. Namun ternyata lelaki itu menjauhinya menuju wastafel, kemudian mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto.

Si Pirang menerima gelas tersebut sambal melirik pelatihnya. Kemudian mengguyurkannya di atas kepalanya hingga wajah dan bajunya basah kuyup. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, _Coach_ Sasuke tidak memberi pembelaan. Sementara amarah Naruto sudah diredam menggunakan segelas air.

"Aku mendengarkan." Ujar si Pirang meminta penjelasan.

Lelaki _raven_ tersebut menghela napas. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, wajahya menatap lurus kepada muridnya yang kini basah kuyup dan mengotori lantai ruang kerjanya. Setelah ini ia harus mengepel lantai basah tersebut. "Apa hobimu, Naruto?" Tanyanya kepada si Pirang.

"Menanyi, tentu saja… Memasak, makan, tidur…." Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyebutkan dua atau tiga lagi hobinya, namun bukan percakapan seperti ini yang ia harapkan keluar dari mulut _Sensei_ -nya. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Mengapa kau suka memasak?" Tanya Si Pelatih lagi.

"Karena aku butuh makan, _Sensei_. Sebenarnya apa inti dari percakapan ini?"

"Aku tidak suka memasak." Sasuke duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto untuk duduk di depannya. "Merepotkan, bau gas, minyak sering meletup."

"Tidak perlu mencibir hobi orang lain, _Sensei_. Aku suka masak karena aku enjoy melakukannya, dengan riang gembira."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak suka menyanyi."

"Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, _Sensei_ —jangan ber…." Tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Si Pirang terdiam. Otak lambannya mencerna semua kalimat _Coach_ Sasuke dengan seksama. Ia memasak karena suka. Begitu pula dengan menyanyi. Bukankah ketika kau menyukai sesuatu, harusnya dilakukan dengan riang gembira? Rupanya ia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Mengapa? Apakah kami bernyanyi dengan begitu buruk? Setelah tujuh bulan apakah tidak ada perubahan pada suara kami?"

"Sangat berubah." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto ingat, semua ini dimulai saat Neji Hyuuga datang ke studio dengan membawa poster kompetisi. Memang bukan sebuah kompetisi besar, namun dalam skala yang cukup besar sehingga apabila menjadi pemenang dari kompetisi ini nama paduan suara universitas juga akan dikenal. Seluruh anggota sangat antusias menyambut kompetisi ini, baik yang telah lama berkecimpung di dunia ini seperti Naruto, atau yang buta not balok seperti Shino, atau yang hanya ikut karena gadis incarannya adalah aggota paduan suara. Hingga bersedianya orang hebat seperti Sasuke Uchiha sebagai konduktor dan pelatih.

Selama tujuh bulan berlatih telah merubah inti dari aktivitas menyanyi. Menyanyi dengan riang gembira menjadi ambisi untuk menang. Naruto sadar apabila mereka berhenti pada titik itu, tidak akan ada perkembangan, sekalipun mereka dilatih oleh orang professional yang melatih Sasuke Uchiha.

Si Pirang terdiam, memikirkan kembali kata-kata kasar yang telah dikeluarkan kepada _Coach_ Sasuke. Tak terasa matanya berkaca-kaca karena malu. Cepat-cepat ia hapus jejak air mata sebelum jatuh dan semakin deras.

 _Coach_ Sasuke kembali menyodorkan segelas air, namun kali ini Naruto tidak mengguyur kepalanya akan tetapi meneguknya sampai habis. Setelah mengosongkan gelas tersebut, Naruto memberanikan diri menangkap obsidian _Coach_ Sasuke. Tidak lama-lama, hanya beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut memberi makan adik-adik Temari dan Ino lebih cocok masuk suara _sopran_ …." Ungkap sang Pelatih. Ia menawarkan segelas air lagi kepada Naruto, kan tetapi Naruto menolaknya dengan gelengan pelan.

"Kau ingin kami kembali menikmati lagu, dengan memberi kami libur?" Hanya saja Sasuke tidak mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang benar. Semua akar masalah ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman akibat minimnya ekspresi dari _Coach_ Sasuke. Sepele.

 _Coach_ tidak menjawab, hanya melirik. Naruto menganggapnya sebagi YA.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberi adik-adik Temari permen. Lalu kau harus segera menyuruh Ino untuk pindah suara sebelum ia semakin tersesat sebagai _alto_." Ujar Si Pirang. Pendingin di ruangan tersebut sukses membuatnya bersin-bersin karena baju dan kepalanya yang basah.

"Kau harus pulang." Ujar _Coach_ Sasuke. Meski Naruto masih ingin berlama-lama di ruangan kerja pelatihnya, ia berpikir bahwa pulang adalah keputusan terbaik. Selain karena basah kuyup dapat mendatangkan penyakit, ia sudah terlalu lama menyita waktu Sasuke (melihat partitur lagu yang belum selesai). Dengan berat hati ia mengangguk, sebelum keluar ia pastikan dirinya meminta maaf karena telah mengacaukan waktu Sasuke _Sensei_ yang kemudian dibalas dengan 'hn' singkat.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu, Sasuke berkata padanya "Hari Senin di studio, jam lima sore tepat. Tidak ada toleransi bagi yang terlambat."

"Siap Komandan!"

"Oh ya Naruto… Ada yang tertinggal … "

"Ya?"

"Jangan—"

.

.

.

.

Saat ia keluar dari ruangan _Coach_ Sasuke, Anko memandangnya dengan seribu tanda tanya. Akan tetapi Si Pirang hanya terkekeh kemudian melambaikan tangan. Sepanjang jalan ia bersenandung lirik _part_ solo yang akan dinyanyikannya di kompetisi. Meski di tengah-tengah bernyanyi ia bersin karena kedinginan, ia terus bernyanyi dengan senyum terplester di bibirnya.

Dalam hati Naruto bergumam bahwa setelah ini ia akan membuat pengumuman di chat grup paduan suara. Memberikan informasi bahwa latihan dimulai hari Senin pukul lima sore. Sedikit mengada-ada bahwa ada sangsi berat membawa makanan bagi yang terlambat, dan oh… mungkin dia juga akan mengetik kata-kata _Coach_ Sasuke yang masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa bahagia."

.

 **FIN**

.

Adik Temari kan Kankurou sama Gaara. Ada yang mau kasih permen? :p

Pardon tapi saya hanyalah anak padsu abal, mohon maklum. Feel free to critique and criticism.


End file.
